degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Roomatus Interuptus
Roomatus Interuptus is a Degrassi Mini that aired in the seventh season. Cast *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Steve Belford as Jesse Stefanovic *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi Plot Ellie Nash and Jesse Stefanovic are making out on Ellie's bed, and Ellie is "frisky" because she hasn't seen Jesse in three days. Ellie wants to take advantage of every moment they have alone, and the two plan to have sex, before Marco Del Rossi and Paige Michalchuk open Ellie's door and barge into the room. The two had been arguing and wanted Ellie to decide who was right in their argument. Marco wanted to buy every specialty channel available on television, while Paige disagreed because they couldn't afford. Ellie tries to interrupt them, saying she's in the middle of an intimate moment and is trying to get some action, but the two do not listen to her. Paige tells Marco what pissed her off the most is that he ordered 3 gay lifestyle channels, not one of them being fashion. While they are arguing, Jesse and Ellie give each other a look, before turning back to the arguing pair. Marco says it isn't problem and that Fashionista TV is only a call away, and takes out his phone, meaning to call the television service. Paige grabs the phone and tells him that no one can afford it. The two accuse each other of being selfish and turn to Ellie to decide who is the one that was being selfish. Marco keeps asking her if he was being selfish, and Ellie finally tells him that he was. Paige gives him a righteous look and hands Marco's phone back to him, who says that he'll call and cancel all of the channels, as he doesn't want to be the overbearing roommate. Paige then finally realizes that she and Marco were interrupting Ellie and Jesse, who had been lying on top of Ellie the entire time. Marco apologizes and motions to the door, implying that him and Paige would leave, but Jesse asks him as they are leaving if they ordered the 24-hour Mash channel. Marco smiles and tells him, "All clinger, all the time!" Looking excited, Jesse gets up off of Ellie and tells her that they need to get that channel. Paige and Marco both move and sit on Ellie's bed, and the whole argument starts back up again. Ellie falls back onto her pillows, and calls all of them annoying. Trivia *Marco mentions the bunny he bought for his loneliness, Hip Hop. Quotes *Marco: "I'm a loser. I bought a bunny. I don't have friends. I need a channel that I like!" *Paige: "Ellie, would you please tell Madam Spend-a-lot here we can't afford every specialty channel in the 500 channel universe?" Ellie: "Hello, having an intimate moment." Marco: "Look, if I want to the watch the 24-hour badminton channel, that's my prerogative!" Ellie: "Trying to get some action." Paige: "The thing that pisses me off the most, Marco, is that you ordered three gay lifestyle channels, and not one pertaining to the fashion industry!" Ellie: "In my bed with a guy." Marco: "That's no problem. Fashionista TV is only a phone call away!" Gallery 454df.jpg 3453dj.jpg 534d.jpg 3443r.jpg 354d.jpg 53d.jpg Candles.jpg Video Alternate Versions *Watch Here on DailyMotion Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Mini Category:Season 7